Stolen Moments
by Maria Magdalene Mesmer
Summary: A Kira Akihiko special.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. © Kure Yuki & KOEI Co., Ltd.

Note: Was supposed to dedicate this for someone but, at the last second, decided not to due to recent events. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

HUMAN NATURE

# # #

With her right foot out of the practise room, Kahoko strained her ears at once. She froze halfway through the door, and took her time listening for footfalls along the corridor or music playing next door. She wanted to make sure that her ears were not playing tricks on her. It was very important that she did every precaution necessary before proceeding to her next destination.

After a few seconds, she smiled as her left foot joined her right, and immediately, left to skip through the hallways of Seiso. This was exactly what she had hoped for while spending her time after classes playing her violin: A newly deserted school. It only meant that there was absolutely no chance of imposing unwanted attention to herself . . . and to him—or more accurately—to them.

Every step she took felt like there were springs attached to her heels, and every turn felt like twirls she'd make on the dance floor. Kahoko eventually slowed down when she was a few feet away from his door. Stopping fully on her tracks, she took a deep breath and knocked, instantly expecting to hear his voice from inside to let her in. But as she stood there—with bated breath—no answer came. She momentarily pursed her lips at the wood in disappointment, as if it was the door's fault that she heard no permission, till it was replaced by a lopsided smile.

_Maybe he's just too busy to answer_, she told herself, hand already at the doorknob. _This wouldn't be the first time_. She turned it, and slowly, pushed the door to allow herself in.

The afternoon light was pouring generously through the narrow gaps between the heavy curtains, bouncing off from one exquisite polished wooden furnishing to another, giving it a warm and inviting glow. Her gaze swept around the room, and settled on the study in front were she usually would find him, sitting on his armchair, immersed in his daily paperwork. But today, it was empty save for his coat hanging on it. The fountain pen—that she bought for him as a birthday gift—lay alone on the paper-strewn desk.

Kahoko closed the door quietly behind her. It was not in his character to leave his work surface untidy with unfinished papers. Her hand went to dig for her phone to call him, fearing he might have forgotten to tell her that he was off to some crucial meeting. Just as she was about to press the call button and turn on her heel to quit the room, she heard the distinct slow breathing sound of someone asleep coming from the middle of the room. She raised her eyebrows, and moved towards the couch. There she found Akihiko peacefully slumbering away on it.

She smiled as she made her way around him but by the time she was standing right in front of him, it vanished. Her brows knitted, and a frown came to her lips to match it. It was evident that he took some time off for his well-being but judging from the glasses still sitting on the bridge of his nose, and the expression on his face; she could tell that he was stressed out even in his sleep.

The sight of the tiny creases on his forehead and the seemingly tight tie around his neck were constant reminders of how dedicated, and professional he took his work. She cannot help and sigh in exasperation at the way he looked. His tired appearance tugged her heart further, sending her legs to buckle beneath her. Knees touching the carpeted floor, she impulsively reached for his face, wanting desperately to help ease his exhaustion.

"Aki," she whispered, brushing a few of his dark locks away from his face. "Akihiko-san."

Surprisingly, he did not move a muscle.

Her hand left his hair, and went to remove his reading glasses. Next, she loosened the necktie on his shirt that bothered her the moment she took in his look. She also undid the first two top buttons on his shirt while listening closely to his subtle snores. As Kahoko watched him for a few more seconds, something occurred to her—something that made her stifle a giggle or two.

The position they were in felt like some well-known fairytale, though the only difference were the roles; for Kahoko was now supposed to be the knight in shining armour, and Akihiko was the sleeping maiden under some dreadful curse. Before she could let her giggles get the best of her, and was threatening to evolve into a solid, audible laugh that might wake him up, she leaned forward to fulfil her quest and break the spell: She firmly pressed her lips on his.

She felt and heard a faint moan from him followed by his eyes slowly opening. His pair of rubies stared into her golden ones.

Kahoko pulled away, her lips twitched into a timid smile before greeting him:

"Hi."

"Hey," he said breathlessly, extending his hand to her face, and grazing her cheek with the back of his hand. "How's school?"

"Good." She felt her cheek warm up from his touch.

"Just good?" he said, sitting straight on the couch. "Perhaps I should make things better."

"How?" she said, tilting her head in amusement and curiosity.

He scooted a bit to give her some space on the couch. As she sat next to him, he leaned on his side as if still under his stupor, and said:

"What do you say to dinner at my place?"

"Like—tonight?" Kahoko said quite startled. She frowned as he nodded to confirm his suggestion. "But . . . you look tired."

"This is nothing," Akihiko said, shaking his head. "Besides, we have to celebrate you graduating tomorrow."

She contemplated hard on the subject he had just mentioned, and felt it was best to give into it. After all, she was very sure that she will be celebrating the aftermaths of her graduation tomorrow with her family, and not with him. With immense difficulty, she nodded and said:

"Alright."

"There's a good girl." She wanted to retort at his comment but he had already leaned in to give her a kiss.

She thought it would be short but something about reuniting with someone she loved by the end of a busy day forced her into kissing him back—and, unexpectedly, making her lie flat on the couch. Soon she felt Akihiko pull himself off from his position only to settle himself on top, partially putting his weight on her. His hand went and rested on the side of her stomach, slowly crawling beneath her uniform. In return, her hand ruffled his hair lovingly as he placed his lips on her neck, nibbling his way down her collar bone.

"Aki," she called quietly. "Are we going to—in here?"

"If it's okay with you," he said, stopping to stare at her.

The way he said it with seriousness but a hint of colour on his cheeks, made her heart skip a beat. She gulped, hauling half of her body from the couch; she turned slightly to look at the coffee table to hide her surprise and delight. Blushing, she answered:

"It's not as if we haven't done it . . . in here. . . ."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he started attacking her neck again, quicker and more pronounced. It was so contagious that she found her hands hastily tugging his shirt free from his pants, almost on the verge of tearing his clothes off. There were two more buttons to do when she felt his hands underneath each of her thighs. He grasped and lifted them firmly, placing her legs in such a provocative position. She only stopped the moment his hands started unfastening the buttons of her top. Breathing heavily, she eyed his shirt hanging on his bare chest, waiting patiently for him to finish undressing her when—

"Kira!" The door opened with a bang.

Akihiko immediately pushed her back on the couch which made her squeal. She only hoped that whoever opened the door hadn't noticed their unclothing session.

"What?" Akihiko said, annoyed.

"School's about to close," Hiroto's voice said. "Were you sleeping?"

"Uh," he started. "Sort of."

"Naked?"

Kahoko saw how Akihiko's hands soared over to his shirt to do the buttons, making her do the same as quietly as possible.

"What are you still standing there for?" Akihiko hissed.

"Oh," said Hiroto, sidetracked by something. "Nothing. . . . Better get going then."

The door creaked slowly.

Akihiko sighed. "That was close—"

"Kira," called Hiroto from the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just make sure you're decent enough before going out," he said. "The same goes for you, Hino."

The door closed, and only awkward silence filled the room. The school director and student looked at each other with eyebrows raised, and after exchanging the same expression on their faces, they ended up laughing together amidst the fact that both are still exposing too much skin to be deemed decent.

"Well, you heard him," Akihiko said, standing and tucking his shirt back in. "We should get going." He went to his desk to gather up his papers.

"Right," she said, knotting her neckerchief in place.

"Kaho," he called her, and right away she placed her gaze over to him. Thrusting a hand in his pocket, he pulled out a leather key holder. "Here," he said, tossing it to her which she caught perfectly.

She needn't an explanation for his action because she knew exactly what she ought to do whenever he did that move. Grabbing both her violin case and school bag, she left the office, and just like before, found herself skipping through the halls of the school. Her feet marshalled her from the school towards the parking lot.

There, she came to a halt, her eyes promptly scanned for the familiar charcoal car. Once her eyes have spotted it parked right next to a tree, she gave one brief caution to the wind and briskly approached the vehicle. She hopped quickly on the passenger seat after taking the alarm off. Closing, not slamming the door behind her, she jammed the keys and felt the air conditioner turn on. She sank on her seat and waited. Minutes later, the driver's door swung open, and in came Akihiko.

"Shall we?" he asked with composure a man of his position is assumed to possess.

She gave a curt nod, and said:

"Hai."

* * *

05.07.2011


End file.
